


fire in his eyes

by gooseXing (istillcannotdeal)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, M/M, i forget by who tho.....i'll link it if i find it, i wrote this at 3 am, lets see if school can drive me to the point of exhauastion where im writing more of this shit, originally based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillcannotdeal/pseuds/gooseXing
Summary: When you're staring off a cliff at the edge of the world, who will be the one to save you?
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	fire in his eyes

_ The sun burned his face and body as he shot down the road, fiery rays melting the tar and cracking the pavement beneath four spinning ebony wheels. Sweat dropped down and off his face as he sped along, mile after mile through the blank void of flatlands and tumbleweeds. In any other context it would’ve been an absurd fancy, driving so far out so late in the day, during the peak of summer no less, but his heart pounded harder with each squeal of rubber on pavement and memory and imagination only strengthened his determination.  _

_ It was just a phone call. It should have been just a phone call.  _

_ But to him, it was so much more.  _

_ A journey all the way to South Korea normally would have taken months in both plan and execution, but he had miraculously been able to compress it all down into the length of a few days as soon as he had received the call. Of course, it wasn’t all his own work; without the help of his friend, and the generous sum of money slipped cheekily into his bank account, he would have been lost for at least another week. But instead he shot along the barren, desert roads, fantasies of what awaited him driving him forward, faster and faster, mind racing ahead even further than his body could physically handle.  _

_ What  _ did  _ the message mean? The deeper meaning felt lost to him, locked away behind a wall of coy words and honeycomb smiles. This was a terrible idea, his rational brain shrieked at him, he had no clue what was to expect and was far from prepared to accept even the best of difficult circumstances. Yet his heart sang louder, a dark heat unrelated to the punishing sun spreading throughout his body as daydreams filled his mind and drowned out all other thoughts. Yes, anything would be worth it for this chance. He would suffer through a thousand hellish lifetimes before giving up this one chance at a true, pure love.  _

_ All he had to do was get through the rest of this area and he would reach the city, where he could cool off and spend the night refueling, and then the following day-  _

_ His heart beat faster as the images filled his mind once more. Glancing around the blank landscape, he pushed his wheels to spin just a touch quicker.  _

_ -kachow- _

_ The HQ building was a massive silhouette against the skyline, even from the distance that he found himself looking from along the country roads. At least 50 stories tall and twice as thick, it stood like a shimmering monolith of glass and majesty against the thundering gray skies of a late summer storm. Taking a deep breath he turned his gaze back to the road, adrenaline rushing through his body as he did his best to avoid what little rain was able to squeeze itself from the ominous clouds high above. Already some claps of thunder had sounded close by, a single streak of lightning flickering in the corner of his eye, and the winds had picked up speeds to the point where he was forced to slow down for fear of being picked up entirely. Frustration threatened to fully cloak his thoughts but he held the feelings back down to a drizzle as light as the rain, the fantasies from the day and night before bringing him a deep calm and the strength to keep moving forward.  _

_ Within minutes he arrived at the building, gaze torn suddenly from where it was focused on the black in front of him to follow the building up to the top where it crowned in the heavens. His heart raced as a crack of thunder sounded like a death knell, marking the end of his old life and the start of a brand new beginning. For a moment his heart twanged with the faintest hint of nostalgia, a memory of the sweet smell of the road, of racing, drifting back into his current stream of thought. But it faded in an instant as he brought his gaze back down, breath stopping in his chest as his eyes fell upon the familiar face.  _

_ “Jungkook?”  _

_ The smile on the young man’s face pulled back further as he jogged across the parking lot, running up to his old friend and placing a gentle hand on the top of his hood, skin hot and heavy and pristine against the cool dirt splattered across the metal of his body. The car shivered as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body, memories and fantasies of a hundred nights before melting into one in his mind as he felt that familiar, burning touch once more.  _

_ “Hey, Lightning.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> so how much y'all wanna pay me to keep writing this


End file.
